


Day 5: Kissing

by starkology (jawnwatson)



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnwatson/pseuds/starkology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek kiss. Then Derek sucks Stiles' dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I don't write porn.

Stiles let out a soft moan as Derek tugged his spit-slicked bottom lip between his teeth gently, tangling his fingers in the soft material of Derek’s sweater. Derek hummed, sealing their mouths together and pressing Stiles further in the softness of his comforter. Derek’s jean clad legs bracketed Stiles’ hips, and one arm was holding his chest above Stiles’, while the other hand brushed a path from his ear to his jaw continuously.

Stiles felt like his body was electrified; like he might buzz out of his skin at any moment. The only thing keeping him grounded was Derek; the press of Derek’s body against his, the slide of their lips, the rasp of Derek’s stubble against his face. Everything was wet and slick between them, and Stiles could feel his jaw getting sore, but it didn’t matter.

Derek was not only excellent at kissing, Stiles had discovered, but he loved doing it. Where some people would use kissing as a gateway to sex, Derek just kissed for the sake of it. When he was in the mood, they would spend hours tangled together, kissing until they were both breathless and Stiles was covered in wicked stubble burn from his mouth to his neck.

A sharp bite to his bottom lip brought Stiles’ attention back to the real world, where Derek had pulled back and was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. Stiles smiled and wrapped a hand around his neck. Derek allowed himself to be pulled back down, but instead of kissing Stiles again he pressed his face into Stiles’ neck, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat.

Derek pulled back after a moment, staring down at Stiles. He looked wrecked, his face flushed and his lips bitten to an angry red color, shining with spit. Derek smiled, then slid off of the bed gracefully.

“Where are you going?” Stiles complained, making grabby hands in Derek’s general direction. “We were kissing. It was nice. I would like to do some more of that, please.” He whined, looking up at Derek beseechingly. Derek grabbed Stiles’ legs and yanked them over the side of the bed, then folded himself down to his knees between them. He looked up at Stiles and raised an eyebrow in question.

“This okay?” He asked.

“Yes, yes. Yeah. This is most definitely okay. I am 100% on board with what is happening right now. Yes.” Stiles said, and Derek snorted.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, and Derek retaliated by running his hands up the side of Stiles’ thighs, then rucking his tee shirt up till it was around his armpits. Derek eyed Stiles appraisingly, idly rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger before sliding back down to his knees. Stiles moaned from above him, but Derek ignored it, thumbing open Stiles’ jeans and sliding them halfway down his thighs.

Stiles’ cock was a hard line pressing against the fabric of his boxers, and Derek licked his lips just to hear Stiles groan. The smell of his arousal was thick in the room. It felt like Derek could drown in it.

“Could you get to the part where you, I don’t know, touch my dick?” Stiles complained, and Derek huffed. No patience. He tugged Stiles’ boxers down, and took Stiles’ cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes just to watch Stiles squirm.

Stiles glared down at Derek, who was smirking up at him, looking pleased with himself.

“Not only are you a tease,” he grumbled, “but you’re super annoying about it.” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“I’m annoying. Me. The guy with his hand on your dick.” He said, and Stiles groaned, flopping back against the bed. He waved a hand in Derek’s general direction, and Derek finally took pity on him.

He didn’t waste any time, either. He swallowed as much of Stiles’ dick down as he could, watching in satisfaction as Stiles shot upright in surprise. Stiles stared down at him, eyes wide, and Derek gave him a smug look from under his eyelashes.

Stiles groaned, fisting a hand in Derek’s hair and watching in a sort of dazed trance as he worked his dick in and out of his mouth, saliva dripping down the shaft and pooling against the base. Like everything else Derek put his mind to, he sucked dick with a sort of single-minded intensity that Stiles could really respect. Especially since he got to be on the receiving end of it.

Stiles moaned when Derek took him deeper, until the head of his cock hit the back of Derek’s throat and he could feel Derek’s mouth stretched around the base.

“Shit,” Stiles cursed, toes curling into the carpet of his bedroom floor. Derek hummed, and the vibrations made Stiles curse again.

“M’gonna come if you keep that up.” He warned, and Derek looked up to give him the sassiest look Stiles had ever seen someone with a mouthful of dick give. Derek pulled off, and rolled his eyes.

“That’s kind of the point, Stiles.” He said, then dived back down to Stiles’ cock like it was the best thing he’d ever had the pleasure of putting in his mouth.

“You asshole.” Stiles grunted, letting his hips rock forward slowly. Derek just took it, hands somewhere in his lap, so Stiles did it again, and again, until he was fucking up into Derek’s mouth.

“Shit, Der. Gonna come.” He warned, but Derek ignored him, swallowing him down to the root again.

When Stiles came, Derek swallowed it all, and Stiles flopped back onto the bed. Derek crawled up beside him, and Stiles reached for him.

“Lemme do you.” He said, flopping his arms at Derek’s crotch. Derek’s face turned red.

“There’s, uh, no need.” He said primly, laying beside Stiles. Stiles’ eyes went wide, and he glanced at Derek’s crotch.

“Dude, no way. Did you come just from sucking my dick?” Derek’s ears turned an interesting shade of red, and he shrugged. Stiles crowed in victory, flopping onto Derek happily.

“I love you,” he said, burying his face in Derek’s neck contentedly. Derek smiled, staring up at the ceiling.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr.](http://sourwofls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
